


四人必須替Sherlock向John撒謊，這次Sherlock自己卻不用

by EEKWGERMANY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Serlock lies, Suicidal Thoughts, five times fic, series two spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在跳樓之後，Sherlock唯一的希望就是John能平安…如果這表示他們愛的人都必須替Sherlock撒謊…好吧，他對此毫無意見。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 莫莉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four People Who Lied to John For Sherlock, and the One Time Sherlock Didn't Have To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325181) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



> From translator:  
> The minute when I read the Molly part, I knew I was going to translate it because Molly is such a warm person with big heart (which I don't have).  
> And the translation work took longer then I expected :P 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy this!
> 
> P.s. Any comments and corrections are appreciated!!

### 大意：

Molly並沒有後悔幫助了Sherlock。真的真的沒有。她後悔的是對John撒謊，而且她已經到了臨界點。  
  
（時間點在葬禮之後）  


* * *

 

「葬禮如何？」

 

Molly在聽見這個低沉聲音時驚跳起來。就在身後。她不曉得自己怎麼辦到的，但每次離開家，她都有辦法忘記Sherlock在。在她的公寓。躲藏著、沉潛著，反正就那樣。他在家裡。每天每天，她都會忘記。所以每天當她回家時，她就必須重新經歷這些驚嚇：幫他假造墜樓、假造死亡，又看見他其實沒死。

這開始讓她煩躁。

 

「你不能那麼靠近門，」她說道。癱瘓手指的驚嚇感逐漸消融，她對門落了鎖，轉身面對他。「如果有人從窗戶看見你，就很難假裝你死了。」

 

「對，」Sherlock點頭，「很對。」他又陷入寂靜，走回沙發處坐下。Sherlock將膝蓋屈向胸膛，把自己縮得越小越好。Molly不確定這是不是正常的Sherlock舉止，但無論如何這都很令人不安。一個這樣的男子不該想把自己縮這麼小。

 

「那葬禮？」他又問。

這就是Molly思緒停住的地方。她從墓園回家的途中，已經在腦海裡排練過，但現在看著當事人…那些所有漂亮的詞彙都飄光了。

 

「我不曉得該怎麼講。」她開口。

「你要趕我走。」Sherlock也突然開口，超過一週以來首次打斷Molly講話。

 

自從她協助假造他的死亡，她就再也不怕在Sherlock身邊說話了。和以前不一樣。不是說她在Sherlock身邊變得比較不緊張，完全不是。是因為她知道他有視若珍寶的東西。她曉得他還活著，這是個他絕不會委由任一外人保密的事實。

她佔了上風，某方面而言。她曉得，Sherlock也曉得。

這正是為何當他打斷她時，她顯得很吃驚。Sherlock非常（痛苦地）明白她佔上風，而且盡其所能地尊重這點。事實上，這位前偵探不僅拿出了最有禮的行為舉止，Molly甚至敢說他和善得幾乎像天使一樣。他還是會演繹她的作息，還是會做惱人的事—例如試圖用冰箱裡的東西做實驗—但這不算糟糕，更沒有John讓她相信的這麼令人感到沮喪。

 

她的思緒頓住了。John。這就是為什麼Sherlock……

「聽我解釋，」Molly又重新開口。通常Sherlock會告訴她他已經懂了，從沙發站起來，重重邁步回房開始打包整理那些為數不多的東西。但他沒有。這個Sherlock靜靜點頭聽著。真正在聽。

「你沒有看到他。我是說，我知道你不能去看他。而且你也是為了要保護他。這很好，很貼心。你為了他願意做的這些…真的，很了不起。」這不是她原本計畫的台詞，但這樣講比平常要順多了，所以她繼續講，而Sherlock繼續聽。

 

「可是…你沒看見他。」Molly向前走了一步，靠近沙發、靠近Sherlock，「真的，你沒看見他。

 

「我不曉得認識你之前John是怎樣的人，因為那時我也還不認識他。」她道：「但是我們聊過那段時光。一點點。在你想一個人耍聰明然後發作要我們滾開的時候。我們會去醫院餐廳喝咖啡，然後聊天，單純聊天。」這是Molly最想念的：端著醫院的爛咖啡和John聊天。

 

他們會坐在一張小桌旁，靠近到外人以為他們是在約會。但那不是。John很迷人，真的迷人，而Molly如果不曉得他對Sherlock有多重要，她也許真的會開口約他。但她的確明白John對Sherlock意義重大——這是她答應把John蒙在鼓裡的唯一原因——，所以她永遠不會跨過朋友的界線。

漸漸地，John變得比朋友更重要，更像一個哥哥。風趣、有自信、仁慈的男子，坐在小桌的另一端，手握住咖啡杯，兩人一起為了Sherlock前晚做的某些傻事放聲大笑。

 

「有一次他告訴我在退役回家後的感覺。」她道：「他說一切都…很空虛。沒有什麼事情發生。他從戰區—隨時都有心悸的恐怖或刺激發生—回到一片虛無。他說…」她試著逐字引述John的說法，這樣Sherlock便能理解那真的是John親口的話。「他說，在認識你之前，他像一張白紙。沒有什麼能讓他對生命還保有興趣。」

「如果以前他是張白紙，那現在…他就是…被擦掉的紙。」

 

Sherlock在坐下之後第一次挪動了身軀。唇瓣幾不可見地抽搐了一下，但Molly看見了。她花了大把的時間研究他臉龐那些優美的線條，足以讓她明白他感覺到什麼時會做何反應。

而他現在絕對感覺到了某些東西。

 

「都在他眼睛裡。」她繼續說。Sherlock嘴唇又扭曲了。「我知道你跟我講過。眼睛不是靈魂之窗，雙手更能洩漏秘密。但John不是這樣。」又一個細微的動作，一個頷首。顯然Sherlock也同意她。

「你可以在他眼裡看到，那些曾經存在過的人生。你曾經存在過的人生。你填補了他的人生，用你和你的案子，」她說，「你讓他不再空白。可是現在你也把他擦掉了。因為你還能看見那些影子，你甚至能清楚讀出來，幾乎。」

 

Molly嘴唇突然溼潤，她不曉得自己什麼時候開始哭的，只知道她正在哭。但這也不能讓她停住。Sherlock雙眼看起來也有些水光了，幾乎在閃爍著。但他不會哭。目前她還沒看他哭過。而她不曉得這是好是壞。

「你把他擦掉了…」她抽泣著，連試著隱藏也沒有。「你讓他這麼開心過，然後又把一切都奪走。你是為了他平安才這樣做—我知道你是，我也沒怪你，可你不需要見到他，Sherlock。」一個微弱的顫抖穿過她身軀，Molly發誓她有看見他的雙手在腿側拗緊。是否有一小部份的他想要試著安撫她呢？

 

「我卻需要看見他。」她道，「我得看著他，看著他雙眼，看著他被擦掉。我必須看著那些曾經存在過的東西。而且…」另一聲哽咽，這次Sherlock真的動了。他站起來，想扶住Molly手臂。令人驚訝，這次Molly是躲開的那一方。「而且你不需要看著他，知道自己正在對他當面撒謊。」

「我可以讓這個傷痛離開，但同時間我又不行！」她走開，拉開自己和Sherlock之間的距離。這是Molly以為自己絕不會做的舉動。

「你說如果我告訴他，他會有危險。你這是在保護他。我相信你，我真的相信你。但是你不需要看見他…」她不斷回到這句上，這是真的，這是最糟糕之處。

 

今天在葬禮上看著John…軍事化筆挺，雙眼直視前方，手臂微屈挽著正在哭泣的哈德森太太，表情完全空白。他已然是個軍人的化身，而他很久很久沒有這樣了。

 

認識Sherlock之前，John只曉得要怎麼當士兵。和Sherlock在一起之後，他可以做很多事。現在失去了Sherlock…他又回到預設狀態。一個士兵。保持冷靜，繼續前行。再怎麼樣都不是Molly認識的John。

 

「我不能把你藏在這裡，又一直對他撒謊。」她說，終於講到了重點。

Molly沒有繼續看著Sherlock。她雙眼闔上，免得發現Sherlock臉上又有任何細微的情緒波動。對其他人來說，那只是很小的、幾乎看不見的表情。對Sherlock來說，那就像放聲大哭一樣。Molly完全不想看到。

 

「我很高興幫忙，任何忙。只要你說、我就幫你。我發誓。但…別讓我對他這樣。別讓我回到家，每天，都發現你在這裡。我只是…我無法…」光閉上雙眼已經沒有用了。她轉過身，淚水紛紛而下，滑落到洋裝上，漾開深色的水漬花。

Sherlock安靜了很久。有一瞬間Molly以為他搞不好已經起身離開。這也不令人意外，Sherlock有兩種音量模式：震耳欲聾和死寂一片。而最近他使用後者的頻率太高了點。

 

「我明白了。」

Molly又驚跳起來。「你—你真的明白？」她結結巴巴地，轉身試著偷看Sherlock。他站在沙發前方，下頜垂得太低。正常的Sherlock會抬著下巴，幾乎是不可一世地。現在他看起來很哀傷、垂頭喪氣。這次他終於讓自己的身體語言表現出他的感受。Molly絕非Sherlock，但只要是關於解讀他，她就十分在行。而現在，Sherlock全身都在大叫『我明白』，要多大聲有多大聲。

  
  


「你能給我一天的時間嗎？」他靜靜問道，「我曉得這裡也沒什麼東西可以收拾…但給我一天？」

 

「好。」Molly小聲地回答。出於某些原因，她並未預料Sherlock會如此近乎人情。

 

一個緊繃的點頭，Sherlock轉身，然後停住，僵在半途中，又慢慢地轉回來，和Molly四目相交。這次，當他伸手握住她的時，她沒有避開。

「我知道我要求你做的絕非『困難』足以形容。我敢說那甚至不是一般朋友該幫忙的事，但你還是幫了。我很感謝你，Molly Hooper，你幫了我這次。這些。」

 

Sherlock靠近，輕輕吻了Molly淚濕的臉頰。沒有再說第二個字，他走離，回到Molly撥給他的空房間，關上門。

 

剩餘的晚上他都沒有踏出房門，甚至沒吃她做的晚餐。這也好，真的，沒事。Molly能理解他現在一定…很矛盾。這個女人幫助他假死，因而解救了所有他珍愛的人，現在同個女人正要把他掃地出門。因為她只能幫到這個地步了。她也希望自己可以再多幫一些，但她真的辦不到。

  
  


隔天早晨，Sherlock離開了，在Molly還未醒來前。

 


	2. 麥考夫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly把Sherlock掃地出門，現在他何去何從？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幾乎在葬禮發生之後不久

前門哐噹在麥考夫身後關上，也把雨聲隔絕在門外。空

前門哐噹在Mycroft身後關上，也把雨聲隔絕在門外。空蕩的前廳裡沈重雨聲餘音猶存。他屋裡的佣人晚上不工作，所以空無一人。大房子本該有孤寂感，但今晚更糟。更糟…因為…

 

Mycroft試著別想到葬禮。他試著別去回想站在身旁的母親，下顎抬高，看著自己的么子被下葬的表情充滿自豪。從來就不應白髮送黑髮，但福爾摩斯夫人顯然不覺得兒子的死亡有何恥辱可言。

Mycroft看見她在葬禮結束後和John說話。呃，對著John說話。後者僅能禮貌地頷首，挺直立正，像以前當兵一樣。基於Mycroft能讀到的唇語，他們的母親與John持同樣觀點：Sherlock沒有撒謊。

 

當然，Mycroft也知道。他知道真相。所有jJim Moriarty為了摧毀他弟弟做的事情，他自己也難辭其咎…他記得這部份，記得太清楚了。

 

不，Sherlock不是個詐欺犯，但他已經死了，死得很透。

 

女僕晚間不工作時，通常會在Mycroft書房留一壺剛燒滾的熱水壺好讓他回家可立即使用。這是很舒服的享受，然而他今晚絕對需要比茶更強烈的東西。也許今天就庸俗點，在茶裡加一些威士忌吧。

 

淋浴過後他穿上最溫暖的睡袍（Mycroft並不喜歡身著睡袍滿屋子亂晃，但今晚…不同，他歸咎於下雨的緣故），然後走回書房。在還沒開燈之前，他在黑暗中看見一個影子在移動。

好極，正是他需要的。

 

「我能幫忙嗎？」他保持音調輕穩，手指悄悄移到牆上的緊急按鈕，撳下去就可以召來隨扈。但在此之前他先開了燈。

 

想當然爾，Mycroft最後沒有召來隨扈。因為房間大亮時坐在書房裡的是他的寶貝弟弟。坐在書桌邊，椅子上。濕淋淋的，從頭到腳。

 

「恐怕叫人來不是個最好的主意，Mycroft。」Sherlock說著。他沒有抬頭看，甚至動也不動。

另一方面，Mycroft簡直快要心臟病突發。生平頭一遭他沒有預料到這個場景。兄弟倆有生以來第一次，Sherlock真正瞞過了他。他深信、真誠相信過Sherlock已經死了。第一次Sherlock鬥智略勝一籌。

 

不對，這不是重點。他不能這樣思考。光顧著計較兩人的幼稚遊戲，遊戲已經進行得太久了。

他必須思考為何Sherlock會坐在那裡。Mycroft監工整個葬禮的安排與進行…他指認屍體、選定骨灰罈、他親自過問所有事項。對於指認的屍體他從未有片刻懷疑過那不是自己的弟弟。

 

「怎麼辦到的？」這是個蠢問題，而Sherlock嘴唇彎起。

「想想看，Mycroft。」他說。

各項事實在一秒內組合完畢。「Molly Hooper。」他嘆道。是了，就這麼簡單。很明顯。為何他先前沒發現？John的反應…是這個讓一切真實到不像話。Mycroft早該知道。

 

Sherlock點頭。「是Molly。」他說。

 

「那何必又跑來？」震驚逐漸消失（因為真的、他早該看出來這一切），Mycroft走到茶壺邊倒了兩杯茶。一看到Sherlock坐在那裡，又明白自己沒料到這件事有多蠢，他在自己那份茶中倒了好大一口威士忌，然後才轉身遞出Sherlock的那杯茶。

他坐在另一張椅子上等著Sherlock回應。Sherlock坐在書桌那裡是有含意的——他鬥智贏過哥哥，有一段很短的時光，他比哥哥聰明——不過這含意已經傳達。兩人可以向前看了。

 

Sherlock拿起Mycroft為他放在書桌上的茶杯，走過椅子坐到兄長對面，兩人再度平等。至少智力上。

「為什麼來找我？」他又問，「如果Hooper小姐在幫助你，那為什麼又來？」

 

「她盡了一份力。」Sherlock道，「現在她發現自己不能對John說謊。葬禮之後，她有點…」

找著正確的字眼，儘管他自己對情感的經歷有限得很——這些經歷學到之後又迅速導致了他的墜樓——他還是知道如何歸類他從旁人中看見的情感。這不表示他會背叛Molly並對兄長透漏她的感受，Mycroft至少也有一部份必須為現在的狀況負責。Molly值得更好的對待。

「她不是很能接受自己必須扮演的角色。對John說謊很辛苦。」這是他自己得到的教訓。

 

他眼神上移逡巡Mycroft的臉龐，解讀他看見的訊息。無。他看見的是無。他哥哥並不在乎Molly感受，只介意自己在這件事的影響、還有Sherlock打算對他怎麼辦。他在這裡坐什麼？Mycroft背叛了他…Sherlock怎能相信他可以保守這個秘密？

 

「但是，我親愛的哥哥，」Sherlock續道，聲音略為拔尖，用十四歲開始就嫻熟的那種假裝歡快的音調。讓人們誤以為他很和善是Sherlock的長項。「對John撒謊你一點矛盾也不會有。你騙他長達一年以上，搞不好從我認識他開始你就在欺騙他。你的工作就是撒謊。而鑑於讓我處在今天狀況的就是你本人，」今天這個『他必須對自己極度信任勝於生命的男人撒謊』的狀況，「我想你幫我渡過難關並不會有什麼困難。」

「我要求的也不多，只是在我需要的時候有個地方待著，還有你保證John會對此繼續一無所知。」修長的手指輪番輕敲靠背椅扶手。「還有，當然你會繼續對他監控。這就是我全部的要求。」

手指停住輕敲，Sherlock向前傾身，雙眼瞪住Mycroft，瞬間冷淡，而臉龐依舊完美地鎮定，「而你會照辦。拒絕我是無法讓你自圓其說的。」 **在所有你造成的傷害之後** ，留住了沒講。

 

寂靜蔓延，好像會持續到永恆。Sherlock堅持著目光表達立場。他其實不需這麼做，Mycroft知道自己被困住了，被么弟困住。並非他不會幫他的忙—他至今還沒拒絕過任何Sherlock的要求—只是他這次扮演的部份…無法令他得到相同的回報。他無權向Sherlock要求任何禮尚往來。他也別無選擇，只能給予Sherlock要求的任何東西。

 

「好的，」最後他說道：「這是自然。」

輕微地點頭，Sherlock坐回椅中又拿起了茶杯。「Mycroft，謝謝你。」

 

他們在沉默中喝完茶，Mycroft領著Sherlock走到樓上一間空客房。「儘管我的員工十分謹慎，我認為他們還是別曉得你的存在比較好。所以你得完全自行負責鋪床或洗衣瑣事。晚上大概還得到廚房去自理餐食。」

 

Sherlock頷首。「可以接受。」

 

「好。」

 

然後又是一片沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道Mycroft被Sherlock假死給矇騙的可能性很低，但真的，我希望Sherlock有扳回一城的時候。  
> Mycroft自作孽而活該被耍，Sherlock應該擊敗他，即使只有一次也好。所以我希望偵探能報復一下。


	3. 雷斯垂德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock是個冒牌貨，嗯。但Lestrade斯垂德怎麼辦？這個警探曾經信任過Sherlock，現在大家覺得Sherlock之詞只不過是漫天謊言，警探又發生了什麼事？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock傳出死訊後六個月

 

他真的不在乎報紙（或Sally，或Anderson）怎麼說的，Lestrade一秒鐘也沒信過Sherlock真是個假貨。這純粹太不可能。那些案子…為了要安排一切細節——每樁謀殺、綁架、假死、每件事——Sherlock得當個犯罪顧問才有辦法做到。他必須成為那個擁有廣大犯罪網路架構的人才行。而且如果他是那個人，那又何必跑偏了、把自己塑造成一位英雄？如果他真這麼有權力，為什麼要讓別人來當那個犯罪首腦？

 

這沒道理，一點道理也沒有。Lestrade也許沒有Sherlock的睿智，但他也不是笨蛋。他總是有足夠的能力才會爬到DI的位置。呃，前DI。

在媒體報導後、Sherlock自殺後，一切壓力都指向他。每件他的案子、每個他關起來的罪犯，只要Sherlock支援過，都得被重新檢視一次。證據被『污染』而每項判刑又重新開庭審理，而最終，翻案成功。大概有十數個男子/女子因為Lestrade對Sherlock的信任而重見天日。

Lestrade自己呢？今天稍早時，他被告知DI這份工作他可能無法勝任。如果他願意他還是可以留下來，但只能當PC（警佐）。

 

而這導致了他目前的位置：站在Mycroft門口，辦公室裡的私人物品被他放進箱子夾在腋下。他甚至無法回家，過了這樣的一個下午之後無法。去他的，過了這麼一個月後他根本無法回家。

 

他該怎麼跟妻子開口？（前妻。）他們以前就很少交談，而現在這大概只是讓她更有理由完全接管小孩。他分配到的親子時間僅有週一週二和隔週的週末而已。比這還要更稀少的相處時間他完全無法想像。

 

當Lestrade開車穿過倫敦市—閒晃著就是不回家—他腦中嗡嗡想著該怎麼辦。他唯一會的就是當警察。讓他重回街頭當警員的提議並不像聽起來這麼寬厚，那其實等於判了死刑。要嗎就是他們把他派到倫敦最危險的區域，以此為他葬身之處、要嗎就是打算把他送到證據倉庫裡，接下來的人生孤單又恥辱。Greg不覺得自己辦得到。所以該怎麼回應？令他驚訝的是Mycroft親自開了門。

「真高興看到你，警探。」他說著，退了一步。

Lestrade嘆氣，「我不是警探了。」他走進屋內。「聽著，」他其實不曉得自己該怎講下去，只知道講下去是他唯一的選項，「我們都知道Sherlock沒撒謊。但我的上頭信了報紙，誰不呢？只要不認識Sherlock的人就不會相信他。而相信他的我，現在工作就丟了。」

 

Mycroft什麼也沒說，只是讓Greg繼續。他完全做好被打斷、被用來怒罵出氣、也許就單純被忽略的準備。Mycroft不欠Lestrade什麼，也不效忠於他，他倆唯一的共通點就是Sherlock。

 

Lestrade的確沒有預料可以走到這個地步，所以他接下來的話也沒有演練過。他低頭看向自己的鞋子。「我知道你有一隊隨扈之類的維安小組，而…嗯…」基督啊，他在這裡做啥？Mycroft完全沒有幫助他的理由啊！

 

想歸想，他的嘴還是自動講下去：「不管你提供什麼工作都很好。比好還要更好。我只是…我願意做任何事。私人警衛，或是你的某個維安小組成員，負責戒護這個地方。」即使這比警佐還低下，但至少替Mycroft工作還能保有點尊嚴。他是這麼希望的。「什麼工作都好。」他低聲道。

 

Mycroft很長一段時間沒有回話。因為沉默得太久，Greg大著膽子抬頭看看對方。他現在要被掃地出門了嗎？因為要求這種事？大概沒多少人有膽量向Mycroft要人情吧，畢竟他可是掌控了三分之二的大英政府。Lestrade可能也沒什麼膽子，但這是唯一的辦法。

 

「私人警衛，」Mycroft突地說道：「是的，我的確需要一個像你這樣的人。」

頎長的男子向Lestrade跨近一步、伸出手，「無論新蘇格蘭場的那群白痴怎麼想，您是名傑出的警探。我的確用得著您。」

 

他的手不由自主與Mycroft的相握。這實在…難以置信。「您…」他吶吶，「您有工作給我？」Mycroft用得著他，他不是廢物。Lestrade已經好幾周沒這麼振奮過了。

「我知道有人用得著您。」Mycroft頷首。是推薦？Lestrade心忖。

 

Mycroft的話就像黃金般有效，但Greg的名字近來如同街上泥濘。他真的能說服別人僱用Lestrade？

「請跟我來。」Mycroft轉身走向華美的階梯。

Lestrade趕緊跟上。「謝謝您，」他說：「真的，我知道您沒有任何理由相信我，但——」

 

「噢，我絕對有理由相信您。」Mycroft道，「儘管那些看似如山的鐵證，您仍然不願違背我弟弟。告訴我，警督，您相信報紙刊載的報導嗎？即使只有短短一刻？」他回頭瞥了對方一眼，研讀警督臉部表情，但仍然繼續走往樓上。

 

「不，絕不。」Lestrade迅速回答，「我不在乎那個Rich Brook傢伙講了什麼，Sherlock沒有捏造這些。他可是我見過最聰穎最自大的渾帳，有時候我甚至恨他—」Mycroft在階梯上停下腳步，完全回身過來向下盯著Greg。那雙洞悉一切的福爾摩斯式眼眸定定望牢他，Greg身一口氣：「但，他什麼都是，偏偏絕不會是個騙子。而且他從不出錯。」

 

他住口然後又深吸了一口氣，在評斷他的那雙眼下試著保持自然。Lestrade感覺這似乎是某種測試。一個是否對福爾摩斯忠誠的考驗。他知道Sherlock和Mycroft處得並不好，但家人畢竟是家人，也許Mycroft需要某個證明，顯示Lestrade一直都與他們同一陣線。

「我和他已經共事了六年半，我看過他解決了數百件案子。他從沒有錯過。即使有些案子不市場裡給的，他也沒有出錯。我怎麼可能懷疑這個？」

「是啊，」Mycroft點頭，「您怎麼可能懷疑？」

 

他們到達樓上，Mycroft轉身走向長廊。他要給他指一間房嗎？「我並不需要棲身之—」他開口，但Mycroft已經舉手握住了門把，推開。

 

「什麼事？」

Lestrade認得這個聲音。但不，這不可能…

 

一把完全推開門，他看見Sherlock。坐在床上，活生生的。也就是說，不是死的，活著的。

Greg臂下架住的從辦公室清出來的私人物品整箱摔落地，發出悶響。他僅僅死瞪住Sherlock，瞪了很長很緊繃的一段時間。Sherlock也默不作聲凝視他。

 

任何人—任何一個正常人—都應該要立刻感到必須解釋。「噢是啦，我知道我死了六個月…但…」Sherlock（從最可能的角度來看）並不正常，所以自然地，他沒有解釋。他只有坐在床上，雙眼嚴厲注視著Lestrade。

他的凝視轉移到Mycroft身上，然後突然間，空白的表情一掃而空。就算以前Lestrade看過Sherlock發怒，那也跟這完全天差地遠。他真正地臉色鐵青，剜視Mycroft的狠勁彷彿對方做了天理難容的事。嗯，也許他真的做了。

 

Lestrade站在那裡又呆楞了一會兒，然後他重新記得該怎麼運動嘴部，試著說話。結果聲音出不來，聲帶被震驚緊壓著。看到Sherlock活著實在是很大的打擊。

 

「我去參加了你的葬禮，」他輕聲道，「我就站在你的墳旁。」依舊輕聲細語。Greg完全無法以稍大的音量說話。

 

冰藍眼眸移回他身上，瞪視感稍微融解。現在Greg獲得了Sherlock的注意力，他發現自己又能說話了，大聲地。

「你的王八葬禮啊Sherlock！」他大吼，「我站在那裡看著他們撒著你的骨灰！我跟John站在—」他的聲音哽在喉中，「John！噢你對他做的好事…真他媽的！Sherlock！」

 

Lestrade無法再看著他。他轉而把注意力放在Mycroft身上，「你帶我上樓就為了看這？原來你知情！你一直都在藏匿他！」

 

「他並沒有幫我造假。」Sherlock突兀地說。Lestrade轉身看見後者自床上站起身，他雙眼環顧警督的樣子…好像看到鬼一樣。真有趣，Lestrade八成也是以這種眼神看Sherlock。只是他現在很想揍那個鬼魂。

 

他又回頭看看Mycroft，年長男子頷首。「我沒有參與。」他說。

「沒參與什麼？」警督質問，目光在兄弟之間流轉，沒人回應。「誰來解釋一下！」他吼著。

 

「Moriarty在巴茲屋頂等我。」Sherlock道，「他就是Richard Brook，而且他將他的假身份和我的真實人生都告訴媒體。除了我是個騙子這點以外所有東西都是真的，所以大家深信不疑。」他的眼神溜過Mycroft，迅速得連Lestrade都來不及看清。「Moriarty跟我說有狙擊手瞄準著你、John和Hudson太太，如果我不跳樓，你們都會沒命。」

 

Lestrade喉中升起硬塊，「啥？」他嘶聲道。

 

「沒錯，」Sherlock點頭，「我不死，你們就會死，我…我不能允許。所以我跳樓了。你不需要知道細節，但我策劃了一切保命，而讓大家都以為我死了。」Sherlock看著Lestrade，眼中第一次出現了對Mycroft發怒以外的情緒。

警督慢慢看著對方降低防禦，那些為了保護他而高高築起的厚牆…就這樣消融了。「你、John和Hudson太太是我僅有的…我不能讓他們…」

 

Sherlock沒講下去，也好，Lestrade想著。他有種強烈慾望想揍這渾帳，但現在Sherlock淚盈於睫的模樣教他實在揍不下去。Sherlock從沒哭過，完全沒有。他沒有表現過這些最好深深鎖在心底的情緒，而現在Lestrade竟然能目睹…

 

「那John又怎麼辦？」他只好試著輕聲說，「他在葬禮上簡直糟到…」Greg甚至沒法描述。除了說空洞之外哪有別的詞能形容，John現在是完全寂寥的狀態。

「Sherlock，」Lestrade嘆息，「就我看到的，他大概撐不了多久。」

 

隨著這句話，Sherlock又戴上了冷漠的面具。Lestrade清楚看見他的保護殼正在關起來。

「這就是我把你帶上來的原因。」Mycroft在Lestrade背後說，但Lestrade無法移開視線，在親眼目睹之後他說什麼轉不開頭，於是他繼續，彷彿沒聽到Mycroft講話。

「你得告訴他你沒死。」他道，「他這樣活不下去，你得回來。」別在意他、別在意Sherlock的回歸有可能解釋一切，甚至也有那麼點可能，只是那麼一丁點，可能讓他重新回到工作剛未上。去它的一切，那都不重要。

 

John才重要。Lestrade在葬禮上看到的那個無以為繼的消沉人影，只能靠長年軍事訓練把自己撐著繼續呼吸。他才重要。

 

「我不能告訴他。」Sherlock輕道。他看起來幾乎可說是哀傷，或至少是Sherlock願意讓他們看到一部分。「Moriarty也許死了，但他的殺手們還在，如果我回歸，任何時候都可能有人準備在John頭上打出個窟窿。」暫停，「或你、或Hudson太太。Moriarty瞄準我在這個世界上僅有的三個朋友，除非確定你們都很安全，否則我不能回歸。」

 

這真是個絕佳好理由，阻止Lestrade立刻衝到貝克街對John全盤托出。如果這是真的，他們都面臨死亡威脅、那麼Sherlock就是對的。他不能回來，現在還不行。

 

「萬一他在你解決一切之前就先了結他自己呢？」他試著指出這點。對，Sherlock是為了救他，Lestrade也很感激，但休想要他袖手旁觀John用悲痛慢性自殺。

 

「這時就要靠你了。」Sherlock往Lestrade走近一步，眼神溜回兄長身上。「雖然Mycroft讓你曉得我還活著，同時也讓你身陷危險，但他多少還算有貢獻。」

 

「我能做什麼？」他問。

「留意John。」Sherlock回答，「陪陪他，保護他的安危、別讓他作傻事。如果必要的話甚至搬進去跟他住。我不管，反正讓他活下去。」

在那一秒不到的時間裡，Lestrade看見保護殼又開了一條縫隙，他看到Sherlcok很擔心John。莫名地，他知道John…也許撐不了。

 

「我並不是要求你作更多的事。當他的朋友、帶他去喝酒、酩酊大醉然後讓他昏倒在你家沙發上。總之陪著他、給他留下來的理由，至少…讓我有時間把這些理清。」Sherlock吞口唾沫，喉結滾動著，「你能做到嗎？保他平安？直到我回來。」

 

Lestrade想都不用想。

「Yes.」


End file.
